Journey to Victini Clan
by FireMightyena
Summary: Life is hard when clans are at each others' throats. Especially if you are having a secret forbidden friendship with other clan members. Gold hates being part of the Typhlosion Clan, and as he and his friends meet up in a strange twist of fate, they decide to make a harsh Journey to find the Victini Clan. But will love bring them closer, or tear the group apart?
1. Chapter 1

Storm: Pokemon does not belong to FireMightyena. Not now. Not ever.

Journey to Victini Clan Chapter 1: Hunter's Promotion

Beads of sweat trickled down his face as a boy of sixteen licked his lips nervously. His hands trembled slightly as he willed them to keep steady. It was fortunate his mother had thought ahead and had wound bindings tightly around his Bo staff's slender body to prevent his sweaty hands from slipping on the smooth wood.

The boy turned his focus to the girl who stood in front of him. She had blue hair, tied up neatly and fire blazed in her blue eyes. She was preparing her pair of Butterfly Swords, a pair of deadly swords which could slice through air silently.

Silent but deadly.

Anyone who even bothered to challenge the Typhlosion Clan leader was like asking for a death sentence.

Clair was merciless. Either defeat her or be defeated. The penalty for being defeated by Clair: death.

'But it is vital I become a hunter,' thought the teenage boy as he tightened his hold on his staff. 'I must become a hunter no matter what. And to become a hunter, one must defeat Clair, leader of the Typhlosion Clan.'

She smirked at him, confident that she would defeat him. "Are you ready, Gold?"

He swept his raven bangs away from his sharp golden eyes with one toss of his head, and tried his best to look confident as confident as his opponent, but inside, he was a bunch of nerves. "Ready."

And with a battle cry, the girl in her early twenties charged at Gold, slicing her swords through the air.

Gold dodged nimbly and swiftly as the sword sliced through the air quickly as his survival instincts took over him, seemingly screaming at his body to let it take care of everything.

With his Bo staff, Gold tried to strike Clair in a pressure point for a quick knockout, but she blocked it expertly with one of her swords. The other sword came rushing to slash open his stomach, but Gold was quick to jump up and dodge the blow.

Leaping away from Clair, Gold summed up his opponent. He knew he couldn't win by using brute force. He'd have to use his wits. He thought back to the fighting tactics he had practiced with his elder brother before he died.

'Here goes,' Gold thought recklessly. He swung his Bo staff at Clair's neck, one of the pressure points. As expected, Clair's hide-arm rose to block it. Gold tried a swift undercut to the stomach but Clair parried it with alarming ease, and Gold's staff slid harmlessly off her arm-guard.

'She knew that one,' thought Gold as he leapt back to avoid being cut across the chest.

They circled each other cautiously, as if trying to figure out the other's next move. Clair grinned slightly.

"You are a good fighter, Gold. But you have to do better than that to defeat me."

Leaping forward, Gold feigned total incompetence and struck out wildly, tempting Clair with a glimpse of his unprotected chest. Clair took the bait, but as her sword came in to strike, Gold's arm-guard swung across to meet it. Clair's sword point sank into the think Miltank hide guard, nearly knocking Gold off his feet but he kept his feet planted firmly into the ground.

Gold held out his arm such that it was against the flat underside area of the shiny sword, which felt cool against his skin which was practically radiating heat. Gold swung his arm up sharply, sending the sword flying backwards in a wide arc, before it hit the ground with a loud clang.

Clair stumbled backwards, without a sword. It Clair only a second to recover from the shock of losing a Butterfly sword, but a second was all Gold needed. Raising his Bo staff, he struck Clair in the arm, making it go numb with pain. Clair cried out in agony and dropped her other sword with a clatter.

As she was now unarmed, Gold took advantage of the situation and with all the strength left in him, tackled her to the ground.

His Bo staff was raised in such a position that it could come crashing down into Clair's skull any moment. Clair stared defiantly and silently at him for a moment, before smiling a rare, sincere smile.

"Lower your weapon," was what she said and Gold did as he was told.

Gold stood up and helped Clair to her feet and she dusted herself off before congratulating him.

Gold swelled with pride and happiness as Clair said, "You have fought with courage and strength, and have defeated me fairly with nothing but your wits, determination and your staff. You have deemed yourself worthy. Congratulations, Hunter Gold."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

The second Gold had pushed apart the curtain that blocked prying eyes from peeping into his hut and stepped inside, his Mum had tackled him into a Ursaring hug.

"Are you alright? Did Clair hurt you? Oh, if she did, I'm so going to-" she said, frantically checking Gold's body for any minor or severe injuries before being interrupted.

"Mum."

Gold's Mum looked up, as her son called out and for the first time, noticed the stupid grin that hung on Gold's face ever since he stepped foot into the hut. He hadn't smiled that way for a long time. It was nice to see that familiar grin again.

"I won."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

You are probably confused about what's going on. You see in this story, the Dex Holders live in different Clans(etc. Typhlosion). The clans are at war, and every clan fights to survive. The Dex Holders are not happy with this life, and in a strange twist of fate, they meet each other. And they make a decision to make a Journey to find the roaming clan, where all is at peace.

Storm: There will be more information about this story later in each chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER(not like anyone cares. Hardly anyone is reading this)! Basically, long story short. Laptop spoiled and remained that way for an entire MONTH. My father didn't bother brining it to repair until I told him on Wednesday during March holidays that I had to do a science project. Only then did he bothered to bring it to the repairshop. So I only got back my laptop last Saturday. I'M SORRY I'll make it up to those who are reading this somehow.

Storm: Disclaimer: FireMightyena doesn't own Pokemon. End. Of. Story.

Journey to Victini Clan Chapter 2: First Encounter

Humming quietly, Gold rubbed his Bo staff with some hazelnuts, before holding it up against the setting sun. The wooden staff gleamed under the evening sun, and Gold nodded in satisfaction. Picking up a Donphan tusk, a deadly sharp object he obtained from Clair, he tied it onto the end of his Bo with strong rope, turning in into a makeshift spear.

Explotaro, his loyal Typhlosion partner, watched quietly as the golden-eyed boy prepared for his first hunt. Gold was clad in his usual clan attire, an attire made from Furret fur dyed in black that resembled pairs of shorts. From his neck hung a necklace. The stone was unique, shaped like fire, which Gold's brother found laying on the forest floor while taking a walk. His mother painstakingly etched a picture of a Typhlosion on the flat face of the stone.

On his right shoulder was a tattoo of a Typhlosion, proud, tall and ferocious, with the flames around its neck ignited. A cloak made from Houndoom fur, the black fur making it hard for his target to spot him at night, was draped over his usual attire. He spun his Bo staff expertly above his head, before bringing it down to the floor of the hut.

"Explotaro, you ready?" The Typhlosion grunted, standing up on his hind-legs, the spots around its neck bursting into red, hot flames, signaling that it was ready for the hunt.

"Great!" Gold cheered, flashing his signature grin. "Let's go!"

'May the clan guardian Typhlosion run with me and make my hunt successful.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the fire, a pretty girl leaned over the cooking-skin. Steam wrinkled her navy blue hair as she sighed, letting the broth simmer for a while before picking up her bow and arrows.

Shouting over her shoulder, the girl informed a woman, who sat a few meters away and was shelling hazelnuts, that she was going hunting.

"Okay, be safe, Crystal!"

'May the clan guardian Meganium run with me and make my hunt successful.' Crystal prayed, running off into the forest, the shadows covering her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gold ran through the forest, the dried leaves crunching reluctantly under his feet. Explotaro leaped across a higher ground gracefully, barely making a sound.

Caterpies crawled out of the way hurriedly as Gold sprinted past it, missing it by mere inches. Slowing to a halt, Gold inspected the area around him as Explotaro watched with crimson red eyes.

Gold swept his eyes across the forest. Pidgey. Too small. Furet. Too small. Tree. Inedible. Huge pink boulder. Inedib—wait. Huge pink boulder? As Gold watched warily, the 'pink boulder' uncurled, revealing a head with two small horns on either side of its head. A cream-colored tail with a black ball at the end swung aimlessly. Unfocused half-opened blue eyes glanced at the grass beneath her head, before bending down and chewing a mouthful of it, bits of green grass sticking out its mouth.

Releasing his breath he did not realize he was holding, Gold shot his Typhlosion a look. I chase/lure it to you. You take care of the kill. Explotaro gave the slightest of nods, disappearing into the shadows silently.

Gold heaved a sigh out of worry. Though Miltank are known to be gentle and docile, they turn dangerous in the face of danger and are formidable opponents. Taking another deep breath, Gold leapt out of the shadows with an yell, and charged at the Miltank.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Explotaro remained concealed in a bush, waiting eagerly for the Miltank to arrive. Soon, a pounding of hooves could be heard along with an yell of, "Explotaro, use Flamethrower!" to which Explotaro responded gladly to, by leaping out of the bushes and landing in front of Gold protectively, growling ferociously at the Miltank who had endangered his partner.

Opening his mouth, Explotaro released a vortex of fire from his throat at the cow-like Pokemon, who mooed in fright, before getting thoroughly barbequed.

Gold made his way cautiously towards the Miltank, prodding and poking it with the tip of his spear. The Miltank had no reaction towards the prodding of the sharp object.

Slowly, stupid and happy grins formed on both Gold and Explotaro who hi-fived each other for a successful hunt. Just as they were about to do their victory dance(yes, in the middle of a Pokemon-infested forest),a scream pierced the silent night air, echoing throughout the forest. Both partners froze promptly.

"HELP!" a female voice rang out.

Gold and Explotaro shared uncertain looks.

"Should we go help…?"

Explotaro shrugged.

"It could be a rival clan member…"

Explotaro nodded.

"But it could also be one of our clan members…"

Explotaro looked lost.

"I'm getting attacked! Please help!"

"Urgh, screw this! We are going to help!"

Explotaro nodded in determination. Gold and Explotaro bumped fists and ran off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crystal stared in horror at the Scyther which loomed over her, clicking its pincers menacingly. Broken arrows and an intact bow lay on the ground, just out of her reach.

'Stupid me for not bringing my Pokemon!' Crystal scolded herself mentally. Crystal felt like kicking herself, if that was even possible.

The Scyther raised its pincer, aimed for her neck and Crystal closed her eyes reluctantly, waiting for the strike that would wipe her from existence forever.

"Bye, mum." She muttered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Sorry I couldn't return safely."

"Explotaro, Flamethrower!"

Crystal snapped her eyes open in surprise, as the Scyther was knocked away from her by a vortex of white hot flames. It landed on the ground a few meters away, burned badly.

Growling, it pushed itself off the ground and rushed at the Pokemon which had saved Crystal.

"Look out!" Crystal shouted sub-consciously, worried for the Pokemon's safety.

The Pokemon neatly dodged the Scyther's attack, before lunging at the Scyther again.

"Explotaro, Flame Wheel!"

The Pokemon released wheels of flames, which flew at the Scyther, burning it mercilessly as it cried out in anguish. The Scyther finally fell to the forest ground, smoke rising from it, defeated.

"Thank you…" Crystal breathed out, flopping down to the forest ground, tired out from the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

As she turned to look at her saviors properly, she squinted as she made out a shape of a boy, with height medium to tall, and a Pokemon, standing on fours beside the boy.

Two pairs of eyes, one a sharp gold and another a fiery red stared at her for a few moments, the shadows from the trees looming overhead covering their features. Then, without a word, the two turned and ran off, leaving a dumbfounded Crystal on the ground.

Then, the moon shone overhead, revealing a crucial clue about the boy's identity. The moonbeam shone on his right shoulder, revealing his clan tattoo.

Typhlosion Clan. A rival clan of Meganium Clan. A ruthlessly strong clan which looked down on the Feralligator and Meganium Clan.

And her savior came from that very clan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"URGH! What have I done!?" shouted Gold in frustration as he paced around in his secret base which was cleverly hidden. It was located underneath a huge oak tree. The trunk of the oak tree was hallow, enabling Gold to slip into the tree and pull open the wooden trapdoor, made expertly by his best friend, which was cleverly camouflaged with mud and leaves.

And now his best friend watched with slight amusement as he watched Gold pace back and forth as Gold's other Pokemon, Aitaro, Togetaro, Sintaro, Sutaro and Politaro, followed their Trainer with their eyes.

The boy almost felt sorry for Gold. Almost.

"… Do you know anything about this?" he asked Explotaro, who was sitting down on the floor.

"Rrrrraggghh." Explotaro grunted, before laying his head down on his paws.

"What was I THINKING?! I was helping a rival clan member!" Gold ranted, putting emphasis on 'rival'.

"Mind talking about it?" the boy asked from where he was sitting. His voice contained a hint of amusement.

The boy got up and walked over to Gold, putting his hand on Gold's right shoulder, where his clan tattoo was. "Look, Gold. Chill. At least the person you saved doesn't know you're from a ruthlessly strong rival clan. Besides, how do you even know what clan that person is from?"

"That's the problem." Gold started slowly. "As I was leaving, the moon shone on us, revealing our clan tattoos to each other. I saw she was from Meganium Clan, she saw I was from Typhlosion Clan."

"… so… how do you plan on getting out of this mess?" the boy asked.

"I don't know, Silver," Gold heaved a sigh. "I just don't know. This is a mess I just can't get out of."

Me: Woooaaahhh… 4 pages or so… New personal record~

Storm: Please review! Reviews are what keeps an author updating.


End file.
